fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kingboo3000/Fire Emblem RPG
''ATTENTION! THIS BLOG IS NOW OLD NEWS. IF YOU'RE STILL INTERESTED IN PLAYING THIS FIRE EMBLEM ROLE PLAYING GAME, PLEASE VISIT MY BLOGGER PAGE HERE: http://ferpg.blogspot.com/ 'Sorry for shouting, but I wanted to make sure that my announcement was read first.' Okay, this blog was originally an accident, but now I'm going to use it as a place where I can talk about my latest project: a tabletop Fire Emblem Role Playing Game!! It's tentatively titled "Fire Emblem: Origins Reborn". The Basics: *It uses 0 tier through 3rd tier classes. (Had to make some up) *At almost every class change, you can choose between one or more classes. (Sacred Stones style) *You can play as any race you like; excluding the Lions, Black Dragons, and Manaketes for now; and play ANY class with that race. So finally you can have a Cat Myrmidon! Or a Red Dragon Beserker!! I've also added in Branded as playable races. *The attributes are all there, (except Con, oh how I hate thee) and they perform functions similar, if not identical to those in the Fire Emblem games. *I added Charisma, for the sole reason that this is a role playing game, and you sometimes need to persuade stuff. *I also split up Magic into Intelligence and Wisdom. This is something I hemmed and hawed about, but I decided it was for the better. As it gives much greater diversity to the magic-using classes. *There will be abilities: generic RP related actions that all characters possess, such as jumping, mechanics, and first aid. These scores will be determined by their attributes + a bonus if they're "trained" in that ability. *Also, characters will gain skills, thingies very similar to the skills in fire emblem. Things such as pick-pocket (Thief), rescue (all), Astra (Trueblade). Characters gain these skills every other level or so. *Every level, in addition to getting various +1s to his/her stats, a character will also receive a Customization point, which can be spent on: one additional stat-up (1 point), a new skill (2 points), or a upgrade to one of his/her weapon levels (2 points). *And finally, the game will be set in the past, before the great flood in Tellius (and I presume the rest of the FE world) that turned all the continents into islands. I'm a fan of the Pangea-style theory that all the continents were connected before the flood. So that's where I've decided to base the game. You start on Tellius, but can travel to any of the other continents eventually. I still have a '''TON '''of work to do, but I hope once I'm finished, I can put up a link to the full rulebook online so that we can all have a My Unit of our own. And even gamemaster some real imatation Fire Emblem! Formulas The attacker will be represented by the variable "x". The defender, by the variable "y". '''Damage: 'x's Attack - y's defense 'Attack: 'x's Strength + x's weapon's Might 'HIT': if ( x's Accuracy >= y's Dodge ) then attack hits 'Accuracy: (x's Skill + 1/2 x's Luck + x's weapon accuracy modifier) '- '''a d20 roll. 'Dodge: '(y's Speed + 1/2 y's Luck) - a d20 roll. '''Crit: ((x's skill + any bonuses granted by skills) - y's Luck) / 2 = the dice modifier (you have to roll a d20, if it's a 20 or higher (or possibly lower if you're using a killer weapon) you triple your attack.) 'Skills: 'Roll 2d10, if it's lower than your skill's percentage, it activates. For example, your skill/2% might be 7, so if you roll lower than 7, you get to use Deadeye, or whatever. 'Leveling Up: 'increases stat if percentile dice roll is less than x's growth rate in that attribute, and gives you a Customization Point. 'Ability Checks: 'You determine your ability score by adding the two relevant attributes (such as Wisdom and Skill for the Searching ability), and then dividing that sum by four, rounding UP (you calculate these all in advance, you don't have to do this every time you make an ability check). Next, you roll a d20, and subtract the rolled number from your ability score. So, the higher, the better. 'Attribute Checks: '''Attribute checks are made in the same way as ability checks, except that instead of adding two attributes and dividing by four, you take one attribute and divide it by two, rounding up again. (Starting to see a pattern here?) And then of course you roll the d20 and subtract the rolled number from your halved attribute. These checks won't be used quite as much, and the calculation is easier, so I opted NOT to put a spot for them on the character sheet. '' The following simple chart shows how high your final Ability/Attribute checks have to be in order to accomplish different levels of difficulty in tasks. (How hard a task is though, that's decided by your gamemaster.) __o______________o________________o_____________o______________o_______________o___________ <-10 =Fail _____ -10 = easy________ -5 = simple_____ 0 = moderate____+5 = difficult ______+10 = advanced Classes The classes in FEOR (Fire Emblem: Origins Reborn, this will be the last time I spell it out, just FYI), range from 0(th?) tier to 3rd tier. So, for example, a pupil (introduced in Sacred Stones) would promote into a mage, which would promote into a sage, which would then promote into an ArchSage. A minor note: this game will use the magic conventions of the GBA games. Splitting up the anima magics made everything more confuzzling... *~* But FEOR will also use the Sacred Stones exclusive technique of choosing class-changes. So in fact, in our earlier example: Our young pupil, let's call him Lemmy, amasses enough experience points and levels and stuff, and now he can class up. He can now choose between the Mage and the Shaman classes. (These choices are mostly taken from Sacred Stones, again) Let's say Lemmy chooses the Mage class, then at his next promotion, he can choose between the Sage class, and the Mage Knight class. Then if Lemmy goes with Sage, he'll promote into an ArchSage. (No choice) And if he chooses mage knight, he'll promote into a Wyvern Draco Sage. (A wyvern-riding, spell-slinging class I made up, BTW, I messed up the name, it really was Draco Sage originally, I didn't just change it) NOTE: Most of the made-up classes are created because of the odd mix of FE:8 and FE:10. There aren't 0 tier classes for everything, nor are there 3rd tier classes for all of the oddity classes. (Such as Summoner and Ranger.)﻿ Here is the early diagram I created. If you can't understand it, that's okay, I'm planning on listing them in a more dignified manner soon anyway. Diagrams: UPDATES: Here are the two sides of the character sheet for this game, enjoy! I have now added the glossary of skills to this slideshow. You're welcome! They're sorted alphabet﻿ically, so peruse them with gusto! And GUTS!!! (Don't ask, if you don't get it, just don't ask.) If anyone has any thoughts, or ideas for new skills, classes, races, or anything else, don't hesitate to tell me. While I am doing all the work, I still like to think of this as a community project. And spread the word, too! Some hype about this would not only make me work faster, but it would also let the game be played by more fans of Fire Emblem, and that's why I'm making it.